


Valentine's Secrets

by Antigonesev



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigonesev/pseuds/Antigonesev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone leaves anonymous notes for Father Mulcahy for Valentine's Day. He is determined to find his secret admirer. Will he like what he finds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Secrets

Father Mulcahy glanced at the scrap of paper on his desk. He was mildly surprised that someone had actually gone to the trouble to leave him a note. It was written with block lettering, so he couldn’t determine who it was from the handwriting alone.

 

**_Francis-_ **

**_Happy Valentine’s Day._ **

**_-Love,_ **

**_Me._ **

 

No one called him Francis, or even John. It was always ‘Father Mulcahy” or “Padre” or some derivation of the title. He hated it, actually. Just once, couldn’t someone call him by his actual given name like he was a human being, instead of an object?

 

“ _My name is Francis John Patrick Mulcahy_.”   he whispered to himself, almost as if reminding himself of that fact.

 

The next day, with a note, was a chocolate bar.

 

**_“Francis- No sharing with the Orphans. It’s all for a sweetheart. Yours, Me.”_ **

 

 Mulcahy licked his lips and glanced around the tent, not sure what to think. He hadn’t had anyone interested in him since that odd incident with Gail Harris. Opting to take it in good cheer, Mulcahy slowly unwrapped it and gave the corner a lick. It was REAL chocolate too, none of the cheap stuff from Tokyo or Seoul.

 

The chocolate carried him through the rest of the day, his blue eyes watching the people of the 4077. Any one of them could be his secret admirer, and it all could be a joke as well. He wasn’t sure what to think, so he kept his eyes open for anything that could aid him in his search. It was nice feeling appreciated, though, Francis thought as he moved through his daily work with a slightly bigger smile and spark in his eye.

 

He tried to stay up, but couldn’t. He fell asleep reading the latest detective novel that his sister Katherine had sent him, and hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep until he heard the PA announcing the morning news. Right across from him sat a large bottle of his favorite drink and another note.

 

_**“Nice try, Francis, and play again. Have a drink on me,  you need it. Yours, Me.”** _

 

He poured himself a small glass after the hours he had spent in the OR and Post-Op. Too many people had arrived, but fortunately, no one had really needed him. Again. He should be grateful that the surgeons saved so many lives. yet… there wasn’t too much for him to do other than assisting the surgeons and other medical staff. Sure, he did services and other things, but there wasn’t much of a demand for it.

 

He had asked Klinger if anyone had gotten their hands on some chocolate and a liquor bottle recently; but no one to his knowledge, had actually bought those specific brands recently. The only one who could have any pull like that other than Klinger, was one of the residents of the Swamp. He’d have to ask Hawkeye, Charles, or BJ. The mystery had been nagging at him for a week, and the last note that was left indicated that if he wanted to find out who the mystery admirer was, he would find out today. The day was slowly coming to an end, but no one seemed to approach him at all. If he were to find out, he would have to do the work himself.

 

*****

 

“Can I have a word?” Father Mulcahy knocked on the door to the Swamp, his hat in his hand. BJ glanced at Charles, and nodded. Mulcahy smiled a small smile, his spectacles glinting in the light.

 

“Certainly, Father. Sit, sit.” BJ said with a nod, pointing to Hawkeye’s empty cot. Mulcahy took a seat, and asked BJ and Charles about the chocolate and wine, leaving out the notes. Both men shook their heads and shrugged. Charles added that he wouldn’t lower himself to buy a drink “as plebeian as that brand- no offense, Father.”

 

“Where’s Hawkeye?” Father Mulcahy asked as he glanced around the tent, mildly surprised at the absence of the surgeon.

 

“Pre-Op. He’ll be by soon, I’m sure. Are you still on for tonight?” BJ asked with a grin, waving a deck of cards in the air, setting up his hat for a game of fifty-two pickup.

 

“Of course, my son.” Father Mulcahy smiled a slight smile, nodding and lifting up his hat in a farewell salute. “I shall see all of you tonight.” BJ nodded as he turned his attention to the game, mildly noting that something had been a bit off with Mulcahy- but it was probably something to do with the orphans, he was always scrounging for them. _A good man, Father Mulcahy_ , thought BJ as he tossed the first card at the hat, scowling as he missed his target.

 

**********

 

“Are we all here?” Colonel Potter asked, shuffling the cards as he looked around the table. The assorted poker players all looked around, nodding an affirmation as the cards were dealt.

 

“I’ll sweeten the pot… with some chocolate.” Hawkeye casually tossed down a chocolate bar, the same kind Francis favored. Pale blue eyes shot up to meet dark blue, and lips were moistened as cards shuffled and were discarded. Francis wasn’t dumb, Hawkeye knew, and this was it. This was all-in or nothing, he thought as he put down a bottle of liquor for the next pot.

 

“What’s next, Hawkeye, a three-day pass?” BJ asked, Klinger’s eyes glinting with lust at the thought of what Hawkeye would put down for the next pot. Hawkeye shrugged casually, tossing down his cards.

 

“I’m out. I’ll go hit the showers and let you have a chance to win back something.” Hawkeye jibed lightly, his eyes flickering up to the cleric in the Panama hat, the ends of his mouth curling up slightly. “All the more to - cool off after my hot streak."

 

*******

Francis John Patrick Mulcahy was having an out-of-body experience. Something was telling him what to do, and he was doing it. As if he were watching himself in a movie, he heard himself gathering up his winnings and making his farewells to the poker crowd. Depositing his things in his tent, he found his feet moving towards the showers. _Hawkeye._

 

“Why, Hawkeye?” Francis asked, entering the showers fully clothed, and carrying a robe and towel, vaguely thinking he may as well take a shower anyway, today had been quite a long day with running around the camp. “Why me, of all people?”

 

“Why not?” Hawkeye asked glibly, his head wet under the cascading water, his hands moving soap slowly along his chest. “Can’t I show my appreciation for someone, Francis?”

 

“Ben-Hawk-“ Francis began, but was cut off by a light brushing of lips against his own from Hawkeye, the two men standing on opposite sides of the shower. Water sprayed him slightly; dampening his panama and his shirt.

 

“Don’t knock me out, Francis- not for this.” A sly smile danced along Hawkeye’s lips, as his hands moved down under the spray of water, the soap fading. “Ben and Francis-  are two people who hide behind false names; I know what’s underneath there, Francis John Mulcahy.”

 

“And I don’t?” Francis asked, slightly stunned.

 

“You won’t admit it, I think.” Hawkeye said with a shrug, turning his back to Francis. Francis stood there, blinking and half-hard after the kiss, the first intimate contact he had in a long time. Making a decision for himself, Francis slid off his shirt, hung up his panama, and undressed quickly, moving into the stall next to Hawkeye, leaving his spectacles on.

 

“No, I think I can admit it, Ben.” Francis turned on the water, the cold startling him for a moment, as the water heated up quickly, steaming up his specs. “I go all-in or nothing, that’s the thing. I don’t do things halfway and just for a laugh. That’s the thing.” His voice wavered slightly, as he borrowed Hawkeye’s soap, having belatedly realized he had only brought a robe and towel with him.

 

“I know that.” Hawkeye said, turning around to look right into Francis’s eyes. Francis could see the sincerity in his eyes, and knew Hawkeye long enough to recognize the sincerity in them. “I see you, _Francis_ , and - “ Hawkeye’s voice cracked slightly, his breathing deep.

 

Francis smiled slightly, and ducked under the water, moving towards Hawkeye to kiss him, his mouth slowly taking in the taste of spearmint toothpaste and gin. Hawkeye returned the kiss with heat, his tongue lazily teasing Francis’s, enjoying the taste of his own chocolate and the unique flavor that was Francis Mulcahy.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Francis.” Hawkeye said with a smile several long kisses later, the water cold and his cock hard as ever, but making no move towards the cleric before him.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Hawk.” Francis said with a soft sigh, the throb spreading throughout his body, and the now-cold water was more than welcome.

 

“INCOMING WOUNDED!”

 

“We’re not done.” Hawkeye said heatedly, throwing on his clothes as Francis did the same, both men slightly damp and shivering, Francis throwing on his cross and dog tags as Hawkeye tied up his robe.

 

“Good.” Francis said with a nod, donning his panama and slipping out of the door, leaving Hawkeye slightly stunned, but still moving quickly under autopilot, moving towards the wounded. He would think of this later- but right now, he had people to sew up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever MASH fic, so forgive the glaring errors and having everyone a bit OOC. I've got to start somewhere, haven't I? :) This fic was not beta-ed, so I do welcome anyone wanting to help fix this up a bit and any future work as well :) I just feel that I read too much and contribute too little to one of my favorite fandoms so it was about time I did something :)


End file.
